


The Elements

by Author_Of_Life



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Of_Life/pseuds/Author_Of_Life
Summary: (An original story, please don't steal!)Four fates, intertwined. After a small mishap brings 4 teens with special powers together, they become Protectors of the earth.... And perhaps the harbingers of the end of it.





	The Elements

Emily sat quietly at the edge of camp. She had no intention of moving anywhere until there was someone who had something worthwhile as a reward for her excellent thievery. She had already been ripped off once, and she didn’t intend to be ripped off again. She growled angrily as she thought of the traveling merchant who had promised her a way to stop her powers from getting out of control if she would steal him an artifact to sell. However, as it turned out, that ‘way’ was just a piece of driftwood the merchant had found. And her powers? Emily set the piece of driftwood ablaze with a snap. Still not blocked out.

Emily sighed as the wood turned to ash. It wasn’t fair that she had been born with this power. What had she done to deserve this? Thieving? She always went back and left a note to apologize. Honestly, she was a bit surprised that the police hadn’t caught her yet. Then again, they had no documented handwriting to compare the notes to that would lead them to her.

She stiffened slightly as she heard a sound behind her. Someone was approaching. Emily relaxed as she heard a familiar breathing pattern. “Hi, Kunik,” she said, not turning around.

“Hey,” Her best friend replied. Kunik was a thief, just as Emily was, and they had grown up together. “You ok?” Kunik asked, sitting next to Emily.

“Fine,” She replied. “Just thinking.” Kunik sighed.

“Em, you know it’s not your fault.” He whispered.

Emily started. “What’s not my fault?” Kunik stared downward.

“The powers,” He breathed. Emily stiffened. 

“N-not that they ever would be!” Kunik stuttered. “I-I’m just saying, the fact that the driftwood didn’t work...that’s not your fault.” Emily sniffed.

“Kunik, I don’t need to be comforted. I know perfectly well that this isn’t my fault.” Kunik stared as a small spark appeared in Emily’s palm.

“I-I just meant-” He whispered.

Emily didn’t want to hear it. “Kunik,” she muttered, “I don’t want to hear your lousy excuses. If you need something, tell me. If not…” She struggled to keep her fiery temper under control. “LEAVE.” Kunik nodded quickly and hurried off.

Emily sighed as her best friend hurried away. At least she hadn’t hurt him. She glanced down at the ashes of the driftwood. She blinked once, slowly, then stood and stalked off into the forest. She didn’t plan on being back soon.


End file.
